guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abu Sufian bin Qumu
| place_of_birth = Darna, Libya | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 557 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Libyan custody | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu is a citizen of Libya who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 557. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on June 26, 1959, in Darna, Libya. Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu was transferred to Libya on September 28, 2007. Background According to documents released by the United States Department of Defense : *Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu served for twelve years in the Libyan Army, from 1979 to 1990, rising to the rank of private first class. *The documents assert that during his military service he was frequently disciplined for drug and alcohol offenses, absences without leave, and attempted rape. *The documents assert that following his military service he received a four year sentence for drug dealing, but that escaped to Sudan, partway through his sentence, in 1992. *The documents assert that a foreign government service says that he was a member of the Libyan Islamic Fighting Group. *The documents assert that he was a truck driver for the Wadi al Aqiq Company, a company owned by Usama bin Laden, who was then based in Sudan. *The documents assert that he worked for al Wafa, a charity that has been accused of links to terrorist organizations, for a few months in late 2001. While working for al Wafa he stands accused of serving as an accountant, delivering food aid, and delivering the tools to dig wells. The documents state he was captured in late 2001. The documents include a Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal in 2004, and two Summary of Evidence memos prepared for his first and second annual Administrative Review Board hearings in 2005 and 2006. There is no record that he chose to participate in his CSR Tribunal and Review Board hearings. There is no record among the records the DoD released in September 2007 that Gordon England the Designated Civilian Official authorized to make the final decision to release or repatriate Guantanamo captives has authorized his release. Nevertheless he was reported to have been released in October 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 27 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | page=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 28 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 May 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu chose to participate in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Repatriation Andy Worthington, the author of The Guantanamo Files: The Stories of the 759 Detainees in America's Illegal Prison, wrote on October 5, 2007 that Abu Sufian Ibrahim Ahmed Hamuda Bin Qumu was repatriated in the fall of 2007. Speculating as to why he may have changed his mind about repatriation Worthington wrote: Amnesty International reports that its attempts to find Bin Qumu, following his repatriation, have failed. References External links *Ex-Guantánamo Prisoner Freed in Libya After Three Years’ Detention – And Information About “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington, September 3, 2010 *Libya releases 37 militant Islamists Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released